Between Black and White
by Volkorona
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents, and finds himself faced with a choice. This choice shall not only cause long lasting effects on his life, but will also shake a number of other forces. Watch as he grows and shows his true power to all his enemies. What exists between black and white? Gray. What exists in the gray? The unknown and new paths to discover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's me with a new story!

Yes it's another neglect story, and I'm sorry for my erratic update schedule. I pretty much update whatever story my muse gives me inspiration for.

Like Phantasmal Underworld, this story has been bouncing around my head for a long time, and it's a crossover with one of my favorite anime, Guilty Crown!

If you haven't seen it, I recommend it, though the ending is one of the few anime moments that actually made me cry.

So! This story keeps with the 'theme' I have in Wild Card and Prophecy Collapse, that being everyone's favorite blonde, or redhead in this story, goes in and wrecks a prophecy or unending cycle.

I was inspired by Uchiha-Fiction's ' Naruto: Konoha's King', it's a good story if you haven't read it. Rest assured, I won't be copying anything, I just mean that his story got me thinking about doing a Naruto/Guilty Crown neglect fic.

Also this is a harem.

Now, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 1.

Birth of the Gray King.

 _Konohagakure no Sato._

A young redheaded boy with whisker marks of about 11, wearing a gray shirt and black pants, was lying down on a rooftop with his eyes shut. He opened his violet eyes and stared up at the moon and stars, trying in vain to count the myriad of twinkling lights littering the sky. He sighed as he heard his 'parents' fawning over his siblings.

This was Naruto Namikaze, third jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, eldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and lastly, the most ignored boy on the face of the planet... (We all know how the Kyuubi attack went so I'm not gonna explain it.)

Naruto's parents, well... they neglected him. Very much.

It started out when he was five, his siblings, Menma, Nozomi, and Nami had decided to show their parents that they had learned tree walking from watching some other ninja. Naruto didn't join them because he wasn't one for needlessly showing off. When his parents saw that, they pretty much decided that the three were geniuses and started to forget about him.

It started small of course, but as time went on, they started completely forgetting him.

The villagers weren't a help either. They just thought he was Kyuubi reincarnated.

Naruto sat up and started walking down the wall to his room, when he arrived, he jumped into the window to his room and lay down on his bed. As he fell asleep, he felt his mind drift off to a place it had never been before...

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a white space, he was floating in a sea of white, and silver metallic ribbons.

 **"Welcome little one."** A disembodied voice echoed from the void.

Naruto looked around and said, "Where am I!? Who are you!?"

The voice merely responded, **"I am the Guilty Crown, and we are currently in the space between dreams and reality. I have called you here to offer you a choice."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What choice, and why me?"

 **"You were simply chosen randomly, as to the choice, it was previously not offered. However it is... interesting, to see humans make the choice."** Two syringes appeared in Naruto's hands, one had a black bio-hazard symbol and the other had a white one, **"These both contain the void genome. The ability to turn a person's heart into a weapon. You have two choices: to become the black king, or the white king."**

Naruto looked at them and said, "You've offered this choice to people before?"

 **"Indeed. I offer this choice to a human once every thousand years or so."**

"What will happen if I choose one or the other?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be tricked.

 **"I suppose that there is no harm in telling you, seeing as you won't remember this after you make your choice. Choose the white king, and you will be burdened with terrible purpose, a life of pain, and eventually death at the hands of the black king. Choose the black king, and you will know purpose as well, also love and happiness, only to have it all taken from you, and live on with the scars of the past."**

Naruto stared at the needles, "So no matter what I choose... I'm screwed... Is anyone else effected by my choice?"

 **"Only the eves, the 'queens to the kings' so to speak. However, they always die... always."**

"Well. I guess there's only one choice."

The Guilty Crown looked on, this was inevitable, the ones smart enough to ask about the results always pick the black king, not knowing the consequences that come with it. This boy was just the same, he would pick the black king purely out of self-preservation.

"Gah!"

There. The child made his choice. Like all the others he had chosen... Wait...

Naruto gained a grin, "I guess I'll have to change all that!" He said with a smile, despite having _both_ syringes stabbed into his heart.

 **"B-but... You shouldn't- You can't- What are you doing?"**

Naruto stood tall as both void genomes were injected into his system, "You said both roads lead to tragedy, so I made my own road! Whoever these 'eves' are, I'll protect them from any and all harm. That means you!" He declared with fire in his eyes.

 **"...You are... different... I look forward to seeing how this plays out... Naruto."**

Said boy winced as two silver strings wrapped around his arms and quickly tightened, when they receded, there was a mark on the back of both his hands.

Naruto felt himself drift back into unconsciousness, as he closed his eyes, he wondered if he made the right choice...

* * *

 _The Next Morning._

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, _"That was an insane dream..."_ He then noticed something, sitting on his desk were the two empty syringes. He then looked at his hands, and sure enough, there was the mark on both of them.

Naruto shook his head as he came to terms with that. His life had been really changed.

He got up, got dressed, and left the house, it seemed that nobody was up yet. Naruto walked to an out of the way training ground and sat down under a tree, he figured that he should see what the void genome did to him. So He sat and concentrated on his chakra, it felt the same... wait.

There was something different, something flowing with his chakra. He focused on it and attempted to pull it out, it was difficult, but after a few minutes of straining himself, he was able to make a circle of symbols appear beneath him, and the metallic ribbons from his dream flow around him.

He could only keep it up for a few seconds before they flickered out, he sighed and combed a hand through his hair, _"I guess it's to be expected, I did just get this power last night..."_ Naruto rested for a minute before getting back to it. He should probably have a somewhat decent handle on this power by the time the academy started in a year.

Naruto took a deep breathe and concentrated again.

* * *

 _Somewhere nearby._

"Come on, we're almost there!" A girl with long pale pink hair with two tails in front of her shoulders, and red eyes said to a girl she was dragging along, this girl was wearing a simple shirt and shorts under a red coat with white fur.

"But I can't run that fast Mana-nee." Another girl with slightly pinker hair with tails behind her shoulders, and the same red eyes said, this girl wore a short black dress with white frills along the hem, red bows on either side, and one large bow under her chest.

"Hush now Inori-nee, I sense a cute boy on the horizon..." Mana said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Inori only sweatdropped with the same straight face.

* * *

 _Back with Naruto._

Naruto was still meditating, until he heard something crash through a bush and fall onto the ground.

When he opened his eyes and looked, he saw two very pretty girls his age who fell into a pile on the ground. The one wearing a coat rolled the other one off of her and said, "Damn it! Stupid root... There goes my amazing entrance..."

The other girl, who seemed a bit stoic, looked to Naruto and said, "I'm sorry for Mana-nee's weirdness. I'm Inori."

The now named Mana stood up and lightly bonked her sister on the head, "Baka! You're supposed to be my wing-girl! Talk me up!"

Inori blinked and said, "Oh." She then thought for a second, "Mana-nee has very nice hair."

Mana facepalmed, "There goes that idea." She then turned to Naruto, "Sorry about that... I hope we didn't disturb you."

Naruto smiled, "It's alright, I needed a break anyway. I'm Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you."

Mana smiled as Inori stood up, "I'm Mana Yuzuriha, and this is my twin sister Inori." Inori gave a small smile and a wave, "We were just going for a walk and stumbled across you... I wanted to try and be friends, but I couldn't think up a way to approach you..."

"Then Mana-nee tripped and we both fell." Inori interjected.

Naruto stood up himself and said, "I would really like to be friends, you two seem nice." He was inwardly trying not to bounce around the clearing, he finally had friends!

Mana and Inori suddenly seemed to twitch, then Mana smiled a small, shy smile and said, "Naruto... may I ask you a question?"

"Sure..." Naruto said confused at the change in attitude.

Both girls quickly pulled out some string and made a pattern with their fingers, they both held them out and said, "Whose will you take?"

As Naruto stared at them, his hands reacted, the symbol on his right hand glowed white, and his left glowed black.

 _"This is..."_ Naruto suddenly flashed back to his conversation with the guilty crown.

* * *

 _ **"Only the eves, the 'queens to the kings' so to speak. However, they always die... always."**_

* * *

 _"Mana and Inori are the eves..."_ Naruto took another look before quickly taking them both onto his fingers, unraveling them a bit, and making his own spiderweb pattern, "I'll take them both."

The string dissolved, Mana and Inori swayed a bit before snapping back to their senses, Mana looked around, "What happened... I blacked out."

"Me too." Inori said while shaking her head.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Nothing. You two just started swaying a bit."

 _"Should I tell them about the Guilty Crown? No... if what it said is true, then Mana and Inori... Plus, this is a completely different story now."_

Mana shook her head and said, "Say Naruto, do you wanna be best friends forever?"

Inori stared at her sister, _"Mana-nee never warms up to strangers this easily. She hasn't warmed up to anyone except me really."_

Mana noticed her sister's look and nodded. Then they both smiled and turned to Naruto, holding out their pinkies, "Pinky promise." Inori said.

Naruto chuckled and hooked his pinkies with theirs, it was then that something happened.

The symbols appeared beneath Naruto and the girls, the silver ribbons flowed around them in a tornado of metal. Naruto's eyes changed to a bright red-orange while Mana and Inori entered into a trance.

As quickly as it came, it stopped. Mana and Inori fell unconscious onto Naruto, who caught them, he then sat them down and said, "Well. My life is about to get much more interesting."

* * *

 _One Year Later._

Naruto was awoken by the light streaming in and hitting his eyes, he sat up and looked around. He still couldn't believe that he had moved out of the Namikaze house nearly a year ago and they still hadn't noticed. The stupid part was he told them.

He had walked out while Minato and Kushina were training his siblings, said that he was leaving, and they just said 'okay then' and didn't even bother turning around to see his bags, or even ask where he was going.

After Mana and Inori had woken up, he had taken them to see Hiruzen-jiji and asked him about getting them an apartment. The former Kage was more than happy to help, he had told them that he would pay the rent and utilities and give them a monthly amount to live on. He had even asked why Naruto didn't move in with them.

Naruto was about to answer when he thought, why not? It wasn't like he had anything keeping him at the Namikaze house.

So Naruto moved into the large apartment with the girls, and boy was it awesome. The highest floor of the tallest building in the village, a fantastic view, an amazing entertainment center, even a room for an armory! (Imagine the GTA Online high end apartment with updated interior. Heist room replaced with an armory.)

Naruto and the girls at first thought that it was too much, but Hiruzen chuckled and said that the landlord was a friend of his, plus he had enough money to rent the entire building for 20 years. He had also gotten the three into the academy. With Naruto under the name of Kokoro. **(1)**

Speaking of the girls, "Naru-kun! Breakfast is ready!"

Naruto got up, showered, put on a white shirt with black lounge pants, and headed from their room to the kitchen.

Yes, _their_ room. The apartment only had one bedroom, so they all decided to share it, after a few months, both girls decided that they couldn't sleep without him there. Apparently, Naruto was very cuddly.

When Naruto arrived, he saw Inori sitting at the table writing, and Mana dishing out plates of eggs, bacon, and other breakfast items.

He sat down next to Inori, "Working on a new song?"

She nodded and put the paper away with a small blush, "It's not ready."

Naruto nodded, Inori could be pretty shy with her songs. She and Mana had each recorded a song for a record company in Konoha, they were huge sensations. After all, they were both amazing singers.

Inori had sang the song EGOIST (Her actual song from Guilty Crown), and Mana sang Blue Bird. (The Naruto Shippuden opening.)

Naruto wasn't bad himself, and they kept trying to get him to write one, but he never thought he'd be any good.

Anyway, they still had a few more weeks until the academy started, and they had been training their asses off.

Naruto could use his powers on instinct now, Inori and Mana could also use crystals, though they were insanely dangerous. If even one single crystal got on someone, it would spread and break down the person's body before shattering, leaving nothing left of the person.

Thankfully the girls had learned to turn that on and off.

After they finished breakfast, they decided to head off and do some errands. After they all turned 12, Hiruzen had given them a huge amount of cash to buy ninja supplies.

They headed off and walked toward the ninja section of the market district. When they arrived, they walked up to the store Hiruzen had told them about.

"Higurashi weapons?" Naruto said as he looked at the plain looking building.

"It could use a bit of style... What do you think Inori-nee?" Mana said, going into her 'style mode'.

Inori merely shrugged and walked in, Naruto and Mana following.

The inside was lined with tons of fantastic weapons, katana, daggers, naginata, kusarigama, even clubs and a zanbatou!

They walked up to the counter and found a mountain of a man wearing a plain t-shirt, slacks, and a blacksmith's apron, he had a bald head and a large mustache.

He noticed them and eyed them a minute, "Welcome, I take it that you're here for some ninja supplies."

"Yeah, can you point us toward the clothing section?" Naruto asked.

He nodded, "Just head over there." He nodded to a door near the counter, "My name is Ken if you need anything."

They nodded and walked over, Mana nearly had a heart attack seeing that a good number of the clothes was made to be stylish and functional.

After a few minutes of picking through things, the girls had picked their outfits.

Mana wore a form fitting ballet outfit with a black undershirt, and black bracelets. (Her outfit when she's revived, without the crystals in her hair, and on her shoulders and wrists, and a back undershirt.)

Inori wore another very... fitting outfit. It was red and conformed to her every curve. (Her usual red outfit, with fully connected stockings, and a covered front.)

Naruto couldn't help but stare, Mana noticed this and decided to tease him, "What Naru-chan... See something you like?~" While Inori blushed.

Naruto blushed red and turned back to the clothes. The girls, upon seeing that he hadn't picked anything, looked at each other and nodded.

Naruto then found himself thrown against the wall while the girls placed outfit after outfit in front of him, he knew that when they got like this, his best option was to sit there and let them help.

Eventually, they finished picking stuff and gave it to him, when he put it on, he was wearing dark brown cargo pants, black leather combat boots, and a gray tank top.

Mana stared hard at it, "It's missing something..." At this, Inori walked up with something that Naruto couldn't see, Mana turned around, stared, and said, "Inori you're a genius."

They then had Naruto put on a hoodie lined with tan fur, it also had one blue and one orange stripe on each arm. When he fully put it on, it slipped off of his shoulders a bit, leaving them bare. Other than that, everything else fit perfectly. He looked at this and said, "Well... seems like the shoulders are a problem."

"Buy it." Inori said, Naruto looked over and found that she was staring at him with fire in her eyes and a tomato blush on her face. Mana however... she was drooling.

Naruto snapped a finger in front of her and she blushed a bit, so they walked out to the counter. As Inori, who had been entrusted with the money, was paying, Naruto looked around and noticed something.

It was a chokuto, a plain, wooden chokuto. When not drawn, it looked like a carved piece of wood, Naruto took it off the shelf and drew the blade, it was shining like Mercury.

Ken noticed this and said, "Ah... One of my finest blades. It's name is Saihen **(2)**. I named it that because I wanted it to change things. So far, all it's done is take up space on the wall. Everyone wants something fancy these days." He shook his head with a sigh.

Naruto clicked the blade shut and said, "I'll take it."

"What?" Ken said with wide eyes.

"I said I'll take it, how much?"

Ken stared for a minute before he suddenly burst into tears, "Finally someone wants my blade!"

The three sweatdropped as he sobbed, until he got serious and gave Naruto a piercing gaze, "Young man. The techniques used to forge that sword have been passed down through my family for generations... Should I sell you that blade... What will you do with it?"

Naruto stared right back and said, "I would use it to protect Mana-chan and Inori-chan. I will protect them and everyone precious to me until my last breath."

All of a sudden, a whole choir started singing as Ken's shirt ripped off, his eyes gave off light, and he started yelling, "INCREDIBLE VALOR! RESPECTABLE MUSCLES! YOUNG MAN, SAIHEN IS YOURS!"

"Woah seriously!?" Naruto said while Mana and Inori backed up with completely white eyes.

"Indeed!" The still shirtless man said, "What is your name!?"

Somehow Naruto's shirt and jacket came off as well, showing his impressive body for a 12 year old, "My name is Naruto!"

As if on some unseen signal, they shook hands as sparkles appeared around them.

* * *

"Well. He was nice." Naruto said while adjusting Saihen on his back.

Mana, still a bit shell-shocked by the manliness of what she'd just witnessed, said, "Yeah... nice."

"You were sparkling." Inori said while shaking a bit.

* * *

 _First day of the Academy._

Naruto and the girls were walking through the streets headed for the academy. It was their first day and they were already attracting attention. The girls for being some of the most beautiful girls in the village, and Naruto for being the jinchuriki.

When they arrived, they noticed a huge crowd of students, when they saw the focus of their attention, Naruto scoffed.

They were all crowded around the Namikaze siblings. Menma seemed to be basking in the attention while Nozomi and Nami looked like they'd rather be anywhere else. Menma, a mini clone of Minato, wore black ANBU pants, a blue shirt, and a black leather jacket, with ninja sandals. Nami, with flowing blonde hair in a princess style down her back and blue eyes, wore a pink kimono with a tanto on her back, covered by a red bow, and sandals. Nozomi, Kushina's clone, had her hair in twintails, wore a black skirt with black biker shorts, a blue halter top with an open back and exposed midriff, sandals, and a pair of rimless glasses covering her violet eyes.

The three companions ignored the group and walked to their classroom, upon entering, they noticed that not everyone was fawning over Naruto's former siblings.

The first person they noticed was a boy with brown hair, who wore black glasses and a coat that hid the majority of his face.

The next was a shy Hyuga girl with lavender eyes and a bulky coat.

There was a boy with a pineapple hair style sleeping away.

A larger boy munching on some chips.

Lastly, a petite girl with long black hair and black eyes, most likely an Uchiha, wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a high collar, white short shorts, grey arm warmers, and blue ninja sandals. (Imagine a black haired and black eyes Taiga Aisaka.)

Everyone turned to look at them, and there were... mixed reactions.

The pineapple boy kept sleeping, the large boy blushed upon seeing the girls, the boy with glasses just gave them a glance before turning away, the Hyuga girl blushed red upon seeing Naruto, and the Uchiha girl gave him a disinterested glance before focusing on the girls. She stared at their bodies, then down at her own. She then put her head down and dissolved into angry muttering.

Naruto gave them all a once over and took his seat in the back with the girls.

After a few minutes, students started streaming in. Everyone took their seats, still fawning over the Namikaze. Until a scarred man with a pineapple ponytail entered the room, along with a white-headed man wearing his headband as a bandanna.

The scarred man swept his eyes over the talking students before they settled on Naruto. The redhead saw a single glint of... caution? Before he suppressed it and spoke, "Welcome!" All the kids ignored him, his brow twitched before his head enlarged to epic proportions, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The students all stopped and sat at attention, "Thank you. Now welcome to your first year of the ninja academy! My name is Iruka Umino, and my assistant is Mizuki Tojo. To start off, let's call role." (I'll skip the unimportant characters, like unnamed classmates. Also I'm not going in alphabetical order.)

"Chouji Akamichi?"

"Here." The larger boy said.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"...Troublesome..." Iruka twitched but said nothing.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-here..." The shy girl squeaked out.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here!" Said a pink haired girl, before she went back to staring at Menma, but... something was off.

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here." The boy seemed very, to the point.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!" Said a blonde with long hair in a ponytail, she then proceeded to fawn over Menma, though something was off with her as well...

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here!" Said a feral looking boy with a puppy on his head.

"Menma, Nozomi, and Nami Namikaze?"

"Here." Menma said, attempting to look badass. He then fell out of his chair.

"Here." Nami said with a smile, and a close-eyed expression

"Here." Nozomi said, not even looking up from her scroll.

"Saki Uchiha?"

"Here..." Said the petite girl with her head still down.

"Naruto Kokoro?"

"Here." Naruto said as a few girls gained blushes upon seeing him. Though Menma scoffed and Nozomi instantly dismissed him, Nami had the feeling that she should know him...

"Mana and Inori Yuzuriha?" Wait...

"WHAT!?" The whole class asked. Everyone had heard their songs, and they were amazing. Most of the boys had fantasies of the girls, and hoped they were as beautiful as their voices.

"Here." Both girls said in unison.

Everyone turned to look at them and instantly, 90% of the male population devolved into staring and asking them for dates. Which were instantly shot down by the two girls.

"Back off weirdos." Mana said with a huff.

"I have absolutely no interest in any of you." Inori said, as blunt as ever.

All the boys looked like they had been stabbed in the heart, when they all started sobbing, Mana grabbed Naruto's arm and put it around her shoulders before pushing herself up to his side, "Naru~ save me from the weird boys~"

Inori did the same thing with his other side and said, "Me too."

All males changed from lamenting the girls not wanting anything to do with them, to glaring at Naruto with all the hatred that they could muster.

Naruto only entered the king's mode for a brief second, his eyes flashing red, "Back off."

The boys all retreated at the burst of authority.

Iruka, after getting them all settled down, said, "Now then. Let's get started."

* * *

 _One and a half years later._

Naruto and the girls were well into their second year of the academy, and they had built up quite a reputation. Mana and Inori were the school idols who every boy tried to go out with. Hell, even some older boys came around just to ask them out. Only to get the same rejection.

Naruto had gotten to the top of the class, much to Menma's ire. He had also gained a fanclub, which regularly fought with Menma's, though Naruto tried to ignore it. Not to say he was an asshole to them. He politely refuses every time one of them asked him out, though that just made them all the more determined.

Sadly, Mana and Inori's fanclub was a bit more aggressive.

Speaking of fans, he had gained a little spy in both the fanclubs earlier that year. It wasn't that he cared what they were planning, but if it was something really drastic, he'd like to know.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Naruto was sitting in the classroom after class, talking to two people while Inori and Mana made string patterns._

 _"So... What did you wanna talk about Naruto~" His proclaimed #1 fan Ino Yamanaka said._

 _"You better not be trying to steal me from Menma!" Sakura said._

 _Naruto gave them a look and said, "Please drop the acts. I can see right through them."_

 _The two's eyes went wide as they gave each other a glance, Ino sighed and said, "Damn... I was so sure I had it down."_

 _Sakura nodded, "Me too. We practiced for weeks."_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So you are just acting."_

 _Sakura nodded, "Yep. We wanted to make people underestimate us, and nothing is more underestimated than a fangirl."_

 _Naruto nodded as Ino continued, "It is pretty impressive that you've managed to see through it. Not even my Tou-chan could and he's the head of the T &I department."_

 _Mana spoke up from her desk, "Naru can tell when a person is lying."_

 _"Really?" Ino asked, "How?"_

 _The redhead shrugged and said, "I just have a knack." Truth be told, since he could use hearts as a weapon, something he still didn't quite understand, he could sense a person's heart. So their heart 'told' him that they were lying._

* * *

 _Flashback end._

Lastly, one huge piece of news, Naruto had started dating Mana and Inori. Though the two girls had told Naruto that they didn't mind sharing him with more girls, so long as he loved them like he lover them.

Naruto was currently on his way to lunch on the roof with Mana and Inori. When the three got up there, Sakura and Ino climbed up the wall. A few minutes later, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, and Saki.

The group had become very good friends over the course of their year and a half of school.

Though his meeting with Saki and Hinata was a bit more... dramatic than the others.

* * *

 _Double Mini-Flashback!_

 _Naruto was walking to class when he turned the corner and saw..._

 _Saki getting bullied?_

 _Yeah, that was it._

 _She was surrounded two older girls who were standing over her and taunting her. It wasn't hard for them to stand over Saki, after all, she was only 4'8". Very short for a 13 year old._

 _"So why'd they let a little girl like you in here anyway Saki? After all, Kunoichi need to know how to flaunt what they got, and you got nothing."_

 _The second girl noticed Saki's clenched fist, "What, do you wanna hit us? Go ahead shrimp punch me. You don't have the-"_

 _"FUCK YOU!" Saki yelled as she brought her fist up and slammed it into the girl's chin, knocking her into the air and onto the ground._

 _"Why you little!" The other girl started, but before she could do anything, Naruto appeared._

 _He made an intimidating figure, the girl was three years older than them and Naruto could look her straight in the eye._

 _"Back off. Now." He said, the girl shivered, grabbed her friend and ran off._

 _Naruto turned to the shocked Saki and said, "Are you okay?"_

 _Saki snapped out of it and said, "I didn't ask for our help asshole!" She was pretty intimidating for only coming up to the top of his chest._

 _Naruto blinked, "I know. I just didn't like them making fun of you."_

 _She stared at him, then looked to the ground and asked, "So you don't think I look like a little kid, you don't think that I'm a freak?"_

 _Naruto smiled and put a finger under her chin to make her look at him, "Of course not. I think that you're beautiful just the way you are."_

 _She gained a sparkle in her eye, before she shook her head, then clenched her fist, and pulled out a boken from... somewhere._

 _"Asshole! Who said I needed you to make me feel better about myself!?" She then proceeded to chase Naruto around the school for a few hours._

 _"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID!?"_

* * *

 _Naruto was in the forest practicing when he heard someone crying, he walked over to it and saw Hinata curled up into a little ball. She was sobbing her eyes out._

 _He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata-san?"_

 _Her head snapped up and Naruto saw that she had been crying for a long while. She tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't, so Naruto just hugged her and pulled her in, "It's okay. Just let it out."_

 _She quickly broke down and cried into his chest for a good half an hour._

 _When she was done, Naruto helped her stand and took her home, on the way though, "So, what happened? You don't have to tell me, but talking about it usually helps."_

 _She was silent for a minute before talking, apparently her clan elders were going to banish her if she couldn't improve. She started sobbing again about halfway through the story, "I-i just d-d-don't know w-what to d-d-do..."_

 _Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You get better. I know that you have the potential to become even better than them, you've just gotta find your way. If you want I'll help you."_

 _Hinata blushed, "You really think I can? I'm not confident enough or strong enough!"_

 _Naruto nodded, "Yes you are! You just have to dig deep and pull it out!"_

 _She nodded as well, "Right! But... It might be pretty tough..."_

 _Naruto shook his head with a smile, "You haven't noticed." At her confused look, he said, "You haven't stuttered once since I said I'd help you."_

 _Hinata's eyes went wide again as her face lit up with a smile._

* * *

Ino ran up and sat next to Mana, "Oh, my, Kami Mana-chan. I saw the cutest dress on the way here from home!" The two then went into a fashion discussion.

Shikamaru took out his shogi board and set it up, he and Shino liked to play to keep their wits up. Chouji offered everyone a chip and then watched Shikamaru and Shino.

Naruto decided to start a little conversation himself, "Hey Saki-chan."

"Naruto-san." The still petite Uchiha.

Mana then came up with Sakura and Ino while Hinata looked at Saki with pity, "Aw~ Is Saki-tan still shy when talking to her crush?~" Mana said with a teasing tone.

Saki went bright red and stuttered out, "W-w-w-what! A-as if I would l-l-l-like a b-b-baka like a him!"

Sakura smirked, "It's so cute when you deny it! Almost as cute as when Hinata-chan goes full tomato~"

At this, Hinata's face went so red that all her blood must be there, "I don't do that!"

Inori simply pointed and said, "Tomato."

"Game." Shikamaru said before noticing the girl's conversation, "Troublesome..."

Shino nodded as he considered his latest loss, "Indeed. Females are very confusing."

Chouji watched Saki threaten Mana for a minute before turning to Naruto, "I don't know whether to pity you or praise you Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "It is a bit straining sometimes."

Still, he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

 _One week before Graduation._

Two and a half years later, Naruto, Inori, and Mana were waiting in their apartment for their friends to show up. They had decided to have an old fashioned sleepover before graduation. Not something that sixteen year old kids do usually, but they thought it would be fun.

The three had changed only in appearance, Mana and Inori were even more beautiful, leaving their fan clubs to hang on even longer. Naruto was now a tall 6'2", and he let his hair grow out to his shoulders. (Bleach: Ichigo's hair when he fought Aizen.)

They were all currently dressed in their pajamas, Mana wearing a white thigh length nighty, and Inori wearing a black one. Naruto wore red plaid pajama bottoms, and a white sleeveless undershirt.

There was a knock at the door, within a few minutes, everyone had shown up and was in their pajamas. Though Shino still wore his glasses, and his shirt still had the high collar hiding his face.

They had all been there before at some point, so there was no need to show them around. Anyway, All the girls were complementing each other on their nightwear and complementing how the filled them out.

Meanwhile Saki was looking down at the calf length nighty she had borrowed from her mother, which was supposed to be thigh length. She also patted the chest and gained a dark cloud over her head when a whoosh of air came out.

Naruto went over and brought out the food, chips, soda, and a pot of cheese fondue with assorted meats, breads, and other things.

They all sat down to watch a movie and finally settled on two movies, a girl's choice and a guy's choice.

When the girls got their choice, they all ended up watching 'Monster in Law' Even though it was technically a chick flick, the guys enjoyed it. When that was over, the guys chose Jurassic World. It was awesome. Though it seemed that the girls were actually scared by it, so Naruto would up with Inori in his lap, Mana sitting in between his legs, Ino on the back of the couch behind him, and Sakura and Hinata on his sides.

After the movies they just hung around and talked for a while as the finished up the food.

Ino laughed as she remembered something, "It was seriously hard for me to convince Tou-chan that there were no boys at this, by the way. If anyone asks, we were at the hot springs inn."

Sakura nodded with a groan, "I know, my Tou-san is so overprotective too."

Hinata spoke up, "My Otou-sama doesn't act like it, but he's overprotective too. Though I wish Hanabi cared more. The elders are starting to corrupt her... It's getting harder to hold back." Hinata had decided to be completely even with her sister in every thing, so the elders couldn't threaten them. Though Hinata, since discovering her confidence, was quickly advancing past her sister.

Saki was silent for a second, "My Otou-sama honestly doesn't care much. He's more focused on Nii-sama than me..."

"Oh..." Ino said, "Sorry Saki-chan..."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Thankfully Kaa-sama and Nii-sama still care about me."

Naruto was a bit envious of her. Truth be told, he didn't even care abut his former family anymore, but he couldn't help it. He was also thankful that he told his friends about his past.

Mana and Inori were also silent, they barely remembered anything from before they met Naruto, they had absolutely no memory of their parents...

So they talked for a but before they decided to hit the sack, the boys all slept on the couches and chairs while the girls took the bed. Though right before the boys fell asleep, Mana came up and pulled Naruto into the bedroom.

* * *

 _Graduation day._

Naruto was in the classroom with the girls, getting ready for the graduation test. When Iruka-sensei came in, he said, "Well. Let's get started class. The first portion of the test is the written exam." (everyone is in their shippuden outfits

After the exam, which was actually pretty easy, Naruto and the others were taken out to the practice field for the Taijutsu exam. It was simple, they would face off against one of their instructors in a one on one fight, and they would decide if they students passed.

The matches were pretty average, except Mana, Inori, and their friends. When it was Naruto's turn, Iruka was very impressed with his ability.

The jutsu test was also easy. Just the three most basic, but useful techniques and you'd pass.

When every student was done, Iruka was in front of the class and said, "Now we'll announce the Rookie of the year and Kunoichi of the year. The Rookie of the year is... Naruto Kokoro!"

Naruto's fans and friends cheered for him as he ignored the death glares from the male population.

"The Kunoichi of the year is... Saki Uchiha!"

Saki nodded, but knew that if Mana and Inori hadn't hid their crystal abilities, then one of them would have won.

Naruto wore his headband around his neck, Mana and Inori wore them as belts, and Saki had hers on her arm.

Iruka smiled and said, "We'll meet back here in a week so you be placed into teams."

Naruto walked outside and ran into someone he really didn't want to meet in the middle of the yard, "Hey Kokoro!"

Naruto turned and saw Menma walking up to him, "Yes Namikaze?"

Menma grit his teeth, "What's the big idea of stealing my title right out from under me?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I didn't steal anything, you've been below me in ranking since we started the academy. Why do you care anyway, it's not like some title matters anyway."

At this, Menma grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, "Screw you and your 'cool' attitude Kokoro! You've been out to steal my thunder since we started the academy!"

Little did the two know but they had attracted quite a crowd, pretty much everyone was watching them, including Minato and Kushina.

Naruto knocked Menma's hand away with his own, "Get over yourself Namikaze. Not everything is about you. I don't give a shit about your thunder. Maybe if you actually worked hard and didn't expect everyone to hand you everything, then you'd be Rookie of the year."

Naruto then started walking away, but Menma was getting even more angry, he then went to punch Naruto in the back of the head.

Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, spun, and brought his knee up, crashing it into Menma's gut. Menma then got up and tried for a roundhouse kick, which Naruto blocked, then slammed his fist into Menma's face, knocking him down to the ground.

While Menma struggled to get the air in his lungs back, Naruto turned and said, "You're not invincible Namikaze. You need to get that through your head before you get yourself killed.

With that he walked away, leaving a seething Menma.

* * *

"So Menma... What was that all about?" Kushina asked her son as they were all walking home.

Menma just grumbled and stayed silent.

Nami giggled and said "Ara Ara... Menma-chan doesn't like him because Kokoro-san was always better in the academy."

Nozomi adjusted her glasses and said, "Yes, Kokoro-san is very talented and powerful. Also He's dating Menma's crushes. Mana and Inori Yuzuriha.

"Nee-chan!" Menma yelled.

"Crushes huh..." Minato said, Menma would need more than one wife to repopulate the clans, so two crushes was no problem.

Kushina sighed and shook her head, "Jealousy will get you nowhere Menma."

Menma just scoffed.

* * *

 _Training ground._

Naruto was walking around his usual training ground with Mana and Inori, watching for anything suspicious. Mizuki had been caught trying to steal the forbidden scroll, he had gotten caught of course, but the two Missing nin from Iwa working with him hadn't been.

Naruto was just about to leave when he heard something, he sent out a few ribbons just in time to catch some kunai and shruriken thrown at him. The two ninja showed themselves and sized them up, "Well... looks like we have a few leaf ninja to kill." The bigger one said.

The second licked his lips and said, "Do we have to kill the girls boss?"

"I suppose not. Just don't damage them too much." The boss said as the two advanced on them.

Naruto's blood was boiling. These two were dead. He felt his hands heat up, when he looked down, he saw that they symbols on his hands were glowing. He turned to Mana and Inori, who were on their knees leaning back.

"Naruto..." They both said in unison, "Please, use us."

Naruto's eyes switched to his red-orange ones. (Now referred to as King's eyes.) He then reached out and a circle of light appeared on both girl's chests. Naruto lunged forward and plunged a hand into each of their chests.

The two gasped as Naruto pulled out a pillar of rocks from their chests, he then threw them to the sky and they were carved into two identical swords. Inori's dark gray and giving off blue light. Mana's a lighter, almost white gray and giving off the same blue light.

An enormous pillar of blue light blasted into the sky, a beacon for every ninja searching for the intruders.

Naruto held the swords out as his circle appeared beneath him, and the ribbons flowing out of it and over him and his swords. The two Iwa ninja were stunned at this.

"Holy shit, those swords are twice as long as he is tall!"

The boss grit his teeth and said, "Calm down idiot, he probably can't even use them."

The lackey was about to agree, until Naruto appeared, standing on the air! He was standing on his circle, using it to create a platform of energy.

Naruto swung the swords in a diagonal motion at him, and then again in the opposite direction. In two fluid motions, the ninja was sliced into 9 separate pieces. Not a spec of blood on Naruto's blade.

Naruto and his enemy were so absorbed in their fight that they hadn't noticed Minato, and a good deal of the ninja in the village arriving and watching him.

The other Iwa nin tried to run, but Naruto swung the swords in opposite horizontal motions, sending the ribbons after him. The ribbons cut through anything that got in their way. Eventually catching up to the Iwa nin and cutting him to pieces.

Naruto turned and walked over to Mana and Inori. His swords disappearing back into their chests, he then watched as they stood up. The three looked around and noticed the audience.

Naruto sighed, "Shit."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End!**_

So what did you guys think of the new story?

Now to adress some things:

1\. Kokoro means heart. Given the guilty crown's ability, I thought it was appropriate.

2\. Saihen means reconstruction I believe. I thought it was cool.

Can you guess who I based Ken Higurashi on~?

Naruto's void will show up later. Much later. As will other character's.

I might have some other guilty crown characters show up, not sure who yet.

Also tell me what you think of Loli Tsundere Fem Sasuke

I hope you were surprised by Mana's role in this story.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone!

I'm happy that people are liking this story, and I hope I keep that going.

I have a question for you guys, should I do the regular chunin exams, or another Century Grand Tournament like in Wild Card?

One last thing, Naruto's hoodie. I forgot to say, but it's white leather with tan fur.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Crashing Wave.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he finished explaining the Iwa nin incident to the Hokage. After he had killed them, Minato had escorted he and the girls to the Hokage tower, where he asked for a report. Mana and Inori were sleeping on the couch, having their voids used for the first time really exhausted them.

"So..." Minato said, his hands in front of his face, "This power of yours, is it a bloodline? Or a technique?"

"I suppose you could call it a bloodline. I, and only I, can pull a weapon, called a void, out of anyone. I use their hearts as a weapon, since it's their heart, it's different for everyone." Naruto said while wishing he could leave, and for all he knew, both genomes did make it a bloodline.

Minato nodded, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

Naruto scoffed, "So I can have greedy assholes trying to get me to marry into their family?"

Minato chuckled a bit, "Fair enough. Anything else I should know about?"

"Mana and Inori can use crystals." Naruto said, after all, Minato was one of the strongest ninja in the world. Hiding anything would be a bad idea.

Minato sighed and said, "Very well then. You three are dismissed."

Naruto woke up Mana and Inori, but before they could leave, Minato added, "Before I forget, having a new bloodline entitles you to create a clan within the village. You don't have to, but you can give it some thought if you want."

Naruto nodded and headed back to their apartment.

When they arrived, Naruto tossed his jacket onto the couch and sat down. Mana and Inori sat beside him, Inori said, "Naru-kun?"

Mana took his hand, "What is it?"

Naruto was silent for a minute before speaking, "He didn't recognize me. He didn't even fucking recognize me... Even though I stopped caring a long time ago, it's still a slap in the face."

Inori made him face her and said, "You have us, we will always love you. No matter what."

Mana nodded with a smile. Naruto gained a couple tears in his eyes and blinked them away, "Thanks Inori, Mana. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Mana then gained a sly smile and said, "I know what'll cheer you up~" She then gave Naruto a heated kiss, holding the sides of his head.

Naruto kissed back, and when they stopped, he turned and found Inori giving him puppy eyes, he sighed and brought her in for a kiss as well.

* * *

 _Konoha Council Chambers._

Minato sighed as the room filled with the council, it wasn't the shinobi heads he minded, it was the civilians rambling on, acting like they knew all the ins and outs of Shinobi lifestyle.

Once everyone was there, Minato stood up, "Alright, we're here to discuss the attempted theft of the sacred scroll and the ensuing events that followed." Once everyone was paying attention, Minato continued, "As you've all no doubt heard, the two Iwa-nin were killed by one of the newly graduated gennin, Naruto Kokoro."

At this, Danzo the war hawk spoke up, "Yes, I heard that he used two enormous swords that he had pulled out of two other students..."

Minato nodded, while anticipating what Danzo was waiting for, "Yes, I have received confirmation from the boy himself."

Tsume Inuzuka sat up a bit, "So was it his ability or the girl's?"

"It was his, according to him, he can wield anyone's heart as a weapon, called a void. He also said that everyone's void is different."

Seeing some civilians about to speak, Minato said, "He already said he'd consider that Clan Creation Act, and he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want, and I quote, 'greedy assholes trying to get him to marry into their family'. So don't even try it."

They clammed up as Danzo spoke again, "I propose that I take over the boy's training. I can help him figure this bloodline of his out."

Minato gave him a look, "Denied." _"Does he really think that I'm that naive?"_

They then went on to discuss some issues of security and hoe the Iwa-nin had gotten into the village, before they adjourned and went home.

* * *

 _Ninja Academy - Team Selection._

Naruto and his friends were sitting in the classroom, waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up. When he did, the class quieted down. Mana idly noticed that since there were 14 graduates, then two teams were going to have 4 members. Naruto also reflected back on his meeting with Kurama, it was, rough at first. But after they got past their differences, Naruto actually enjoyed her company.

Yes, her.

"Well everyone, this is it. The start of your ninja careers. I know that you all will go far in this world, I also know that you all hold a special place in my heart." He then held up the graduation list, "Now to announce the teams! Team 1..."

He then named off the teams, Naruto didn't bother paying attention until he heard the important names being called.

"Team 7: Menma, Nami, and Nozomi Namikaze. Led by Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto nodded to himself, he expected them to be on a team together, he just didn't know if Kakashi or Kushina would be the sensei.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Led by Kurenai Yuhi and Hana Inuzuka."

Kiba slammed his head into the desk when he heard his sister's name.

"Team 9 is still active, Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi."

Ino appeared behind Chouji and stole a few chips while Shikamaru went back to sleeping.

"Team 11: Naruto Kokoro, Mana and Inori Yuzuriha, and Saki Uchiha. Led by Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi."

Saki perked up with a small smile, before she caught herself and went back to being a tsundere.

Iruka gave the students one last smile and said, "I wish you all the best of luck, your sensei will be by to pick you up in a few minu-"

At this, a ball of canvas flew through the window and landed on the ground. It went up in smoke and a banner was pinned to the wall reading, 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi-sama has arrived!'

When the smoke cleared, it showed a woman in a... revealing outfit, "Hello~ maggots! Where are my new crash test dummies!?"

Another purple headed woman came in through the destroyed window, "Anko... Sorry about that Iruka..."

Said sensei had fought through the banner pinning him to he wall, "Not your fault Yugao. Hello Anko."

Said Kunoichi took out some dango and started munching on it, "Ooooh. Icy. Still mad about last week?"

Iruka twitched, "You told various drunk ninja I was a chick."

"Shouldn't have been wearing a dress."

"You put me in the dress!"

"Shouldn't have let me put you in a dress."

"YOU DRUGGED ME FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT!"

"As fun as this is, shouldn't we get going?" Yugao said in deadpan.

Anko stopped teasing the fuming teacher, "Oh right. To the dango stand kiddies!" With that she disappeared.

Yugao twitched and turned to Naruto, Mana, Inori, and Saki, "Follow me please..."

* * *

 _Dango Stand._

Everyone was sitting at a large booth in the corner of Anko's favorite dango place. She was munching away while Yugao smiled at her new students, "Let's start with introductions. I'll go first. My name is Yugao Uzuki, my likes are my boyfriend Hayate, swordsmanship, and sewing. My dislikes are perverts, fangirls, and idiots. My dream is to one day settle down and raise a family."

She then elbowed Anko, who sighed, before saying, "My name is Anko Mitarashi! I like dango, sharp objects, and working at T&I. I dislike perverts, goody goodies, and a certain snake. My dream is to find said snake and skin him alive!"

"Alright then...' Naruto said, 'I'm Naruto Kokoro, I like my friends, training, and fighting. I dislike shallow people, arrogant people, and those who think they're better than others. My dream is to become the strongest and protect my friends."

Mana was up next, "I'm Mana Yuzuriha, I like my sister, singing, dancing, and cooking. I dislike my fanclub and perverts. My dream... hm... My dream is to... I guess I would like to live a long life and have a family someday."

Inori looked up from her rice, "I'm Inori Yuzuriha, same as Mana-nee."

Everyone sweatdropped as Saki went last, "I'm Saki Uchiha, I like my Nii-sama, training, and learning new jutsu. I dislike bullies, perverts, and lolicons." Naruto had needed to help her get rid of a few, or to be more precise, save them from Saki's wrath, "My dream is to become even stronger than Madara Uchiha himself!"

Yugao nodded and said, "Well then, let's get started on your test."

At their confused look, Anko elaborated, "The academy was just to see if you have the _potential_ _to become_ genin. Whether you truly make it or not depends on what we think."

"Exactly' Yugao said with a smile, 'Meet us at Training ground 11 in 10 minutes."

With that, the two ninja disappeared, leaving some money for the bill.

* * *

When the team arrived, they saw the two woman sitting down on a bench near a small pond.

Anko smirked, "Five minutes, not bad. Now on to the test!" She then pulled out a small string, which she tied onto her skirt's belt loop, "You have to get this string off of me in under one hour. Yugao-chan here will be running defense for me as well, but I can't leave the clearing."

Yugao smiled and said, "GO!"

Naruto and the girls all disappeared into the trees.

Anko glanced around and said, "Impressive, I actually can't find them. What do you think will happen?"

Yugao thought for a minute, "Maybe they'll try once then get Naruto to try mana and Inori's voids." The Hokage had told them about Mana, Inori, and Naruto's abilities.

* * *

 _With Naruto and the girls._

"Okay, we need a plan." Naruto said.

"Well, what'll we do?" Saki asked.

Mana placed a hand to her chin, "They'll be expecting our voids to come out..."

Naruto nodded, "Right. We need to come up with a new plan. It's obvious we have to work together, so let's think up something..."

They spent a few minutes thinking, until Inori snapped her fingers, "They're expecting a void right?" Naruto and Mana nodded, "Well then let's give them one." Inori finished with a smile.

Naruto was confused for a second before he caught on. He then smirked devilishly.

Saki was confused, until they all turned and stared at her, "What?... Ooooooh."

* * *

"Those brats better hurry up, they've only got ten more minutes."

"Calm down Anko, they're coming."

As she said this, Naruto, Mana, and Inori showed up. Naruto was in the king's mode with his power flowing. Anko and Yugao were ready for him to use his power, until the girls jumped away and sent a wave of crystals each.

The two jounin were forced to dodge as the girls sent wave after wave of crystals at them. Meanwhile Naruto was looking at something at his feet, it was a map of the battlefield, complete with knee high holograms of the girls and sensei.

Anko and Yugao watched as Inori and Mana jumped back behind Naruto, who revealed silver bracelets on his wrists, ankles, around his neck, and around his waist.

Then, a pillar of crystal shot up behind him, the ribbons carved away at it, until it was revealed to be a human.

It was a huge statue of Saki!

The statue was made completely out of sky blue crystal, wearing hakama pants and bandages wrapped around the chest, with a giant broadsword in it's hand.

Naruto looked up at it as it copied his movements, "Just like you Saki-chan. For someone so small, you have an enormous heart..."

As Naruto moved, the statue followed every twitch, Naruto swung the boken, and it carved a huge trench into the ground. As Naruto tried to hit his two sensei, they figured out that he was controlling the statue, so they rushed him in an attempt to beat him. However they had forgotten a very important factor.

Mana and Inori appeared in front of them and each drew a katana of crystal.

"Tsk." Despite her attitude, Anko was smirking, "Looks like we underestimated the brats."

Yugao nodded and assessed all the situation, "Saki is probably hidden somewhere. Hokage-sama said that Mana and Inori entered a trance while Naruto was using their voids..."

"We could go look for her..."

"No, you can't leave the clearing and they won't let us close to her."

The statue advanced on them.

Naruto stomped along the map as the statue did the same, his sensei were so focused on the statue, that they didn't notice the wall of crystals behind them until they hit it.

They looked up to find a dome of crystal above them, and the only way out, was between the statue's legs, so they took it.

The two jounin ran out as the statue tried to grab them. When they looked back to the gennin, they saw three smirking teens.

Suddenly, a wall of fire separated the two jounin.

"Surprise!" Saki yelled as she jumped off the statue's head, where she had been hiding. Saki quickly pulled out a kunai and sliced the string off Anko's belt.

Saki smirked as she stood up with the string in hand.

The crystal and the statue crumbled while the fire was extinguished. Naruto also walked up to Saki and returned her void.

Yugao shook her head and said, "Excellent you four, you pass with flying colors. Though I thought using someone's void rendered them helpless."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess since the scroll incident was the first time, it was more powerful or something."

Anko shrugged and pulled a stick of dango from... somewhere, "Well kiddos, looks like we're an official team!"

Naruto and the others relaxed a bit as Yugao spoke up, "Now we'll need to report to the Hokage. Meet us back at this spot tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp."

With that, the two women disappeared in a shunshin, Naruto was about to suggest going out to eat, until he felt something poking his back.

He turned to see Saki poking him with her boken, his face instantly paled as she spoke, "What was that about me being small..."

Naruto was instantly gone with Saki hot on his trail, Mana and Inori stood there for a minute before running after them, "Wait up! Naruto has our money!"

Inori, as concerned as ever, "I'm hungry."

* * *

As Naruto was running, he stopped to duck into an alley, he ran to the other side and found himself in a small plaza with a cafe and a fountain in the middle.

"Ara, Kokoro-san? What are you- Mph!?"

Naruto pinned the person to the wall and covered their mouth with his hand, he then watched as Saki zoomed past the alley, still looking for him. He sighed in relief, before turning to the person he pinned, he then found himself looking into the cobalt eyes of one Nami Namikaze.

"Gah!" Naruto said as he jumped away.

Nami just brushed off her kimono and said, "Running from Saki-san? I'm surprised, from what I hear you could defeat her easily."

Naruto, uncomfortable at having to socialize with his former sister, said, "Y-yeah... She's actually pretty scary when she wants to be."

The blonde noticed Naruto's expression and smirked, "What, are you... uncomfortable, being around me?..."

Naruto flinched and said, "Well... I..."

She got close to him and walked a couple fingers up his chest, "Am I... distracting you, Ko~ko~ro~san?"

Naruto straightened his face, backed up, and said, "Thank you for understanding my situation Namikaze-san, I must go." With that, he sped off.

Nami shook her head and analyzed her encounter with Naruto, when she teased him... Something felt, familiar. She was much more in touch with her feelings than her family, so she learned to trust them. Naruto Kokoro... she knew him from somewhere...

* * *

 _Namikaze Estate._

Nami walked into her home and entered the living room. Menma was out getting some groceries with her Kaa-san, and her Tou-san was still at work, so she took a seat across from her sister, her nose buried in a book, and thought for a moment. Nami hated having unresolved personal problems...

 _"Naruto Kokoro... I obviously know him from before the academy, since this feeling came into existence on our first day. Did I meet him in the park? No... At a council meeting? No..."_

Nami sat and toiled over the issue, the more she thought about where she knew him from, the more she wanted to figure it out. As she was thinking, she glanced over to a picture of herself and her family taken a week ago, the day they graduated. As she stared at it, a memory surfaced... an old memory from her toddler days...

 _She was at the park with her family, an older boy knocked her down... someone grabbed the boy and told him to apologize... after he did, the person who grabbed him helped her up... she thanked him. "Thank you-"_

 _"ONII-SAMA!"_ Nami screamed in her head as she shot up and instantly was over at the fireplace looking over the family photo album.

Nozomi nearly jumped out of her skin when her sister shot over to the album, _"The hell!?"_ She marked her spot in the book and went over to Nami, "Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Nami didn't even acknowledge her, she just kept flipping through the album.

Nozomi was considering calling her parents, until Nami dropped the book and covered her mouth with her hands. Nozomi looked at the shattered look in her sister's eyes, and picked up the album.

She took a look at the pictures in it, and her face went through a wide range of emotions: confusion, realization, shock, and horror, "Nii-sama..." She whispered as she stared at the pictures... Pictures of four small children playing, and looking closer than anything...

* * *

 _Konoha Council Chambers._

Inside the council chambers, all the clan heads and their wives were gathered to hear the summaries of the team tests. Minato and his wife were sitting at the head of the table, with the sensei standing over to the side.

"Now then." Minato said, addressing the last team's sensei, "Yugao, Anko."

Said women stepped forward, and Yugao took the floor first, "The team is well balanced and meshes well as a unit. Naruto seems to have taken up the position of the unofficial leader, Mana and Inori follow his lead wherever they go, and though Saki tries to hide it, she values Naruto's opinion as well."

Minato nodded while Fugaku quietly scoffed.

Shukaku Nara picked his head up off the table for a second, "How would you rate him as a leader?"

Yugao thought for a minute, "He has the potential to be a very good one, he has a cool head, a mind for strategy, and he practically exudes charisma."

"What about their psychological evaluations?" Inoichi asked.

Anko stepped up, "They each have their own quirks, but nothing too bad..."

Hiashi's eye twitched, "Your perception of 'quirks' and 'nothing too bad' might be a bit off."

Anko sighed, "Fine... Inori is incredibly submissive when it comes to Naruto and her sister. Mana seems normal and flirty on the outside, but she has the potential to become a sociopath with the right motivation. Saki puts up a tough front, but she's incredibly insecure and in need of validation from authority figures. Naruto is hiding something, not sure what, but it doesn't seem that dangerous, though I think he'll explode into a berserk rage if Inori and Mana get too badly hurt."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed what Anko had said, Kushina blinked her widened eyes, "Well. That's quite a laundry list..."

Anko nodded like they were talking about the weather, "Yep. But they work, and function, splitting them up would be a huge mistake."

Minato thought for a second, then said, "How about their combat effectiveness? Give us a rundown of the battle."

Yugao spoke again, "We did the string test, they waited until there were only ten minutes left before making their move. Naruto set up something while Mana and Inori used their crystals on us, then a pillar of crystals appeared and revealed that Naruto had used Saki's void."

Mikoto perked up at this while Fugaku payed slightly more attention.

"Saki's void manifested as a sword wielding statue of the girl about three times our size, it copied Naruto's movements using a map on the ground. Naruto distracted us with it while Mana and Inori protected him. Then we were separated by a wall of fire as Saki jumped off the statue's head and stole the string. Apparently Naruto's power doesn't always knock people out."

Minato nodded and said, "Well, this has been an eventful graduation... I wish you all good luck with your teams."

* * *

 _Namikaze house._

"I can't believe we forgot Onii-sama... How did this happen?" Nami said as she and her sister were in their room.

Nozomi nodded, "I guess we just got so wrapped up in training tha he just slipped our minds... as horrible as it sounds..."

"Should we tell Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, and Menma-chan?"

Nozomi just shook her head, "No... if he wanted that, then he would have done it himself..."

"Then what'll we do?"

"I guess... we can start off small, be nice to him... He obviously remembers us, so we can't exactly act like nothing happened."

"We'll just need to hope for the best I guess..."

* * *

 _Uchiha Compound._

Saki walked into her house to see her mother making dinner, Mikoto turned to her and said, "Hello Saki-chan, I hear you passed your test."

Saki nodded as she sat down at the table, "Yeah, though it would have been nice if you told me about the real graduation test..."

Mikoto giggled, "Now where's the fun in that?"

The petite Uchiha grumbled and placed her head onto the table as her brother, the famous Itachi Uchiha, walked in, "Hello imouto."

"Hi Nii-sama."

Itachi sat down across from her and said, "So... You seem close with Kokoro-san."

Saki's eyes went wide as her face turned red, "Wh-wh-wh-what? We're not that close, we're just friends..."

Mikoto gained a twinkle in her eye and a sly smile on her face, "Really? You talk about him a lot~"

Saki sputtered, "What!? Not that much, and I d-don't have a c-c-crush on him! Don't be ridiculous!"

Her mother's smile got wider, "I never said you did Saki-chan~"

Itachi watched as his little sister nearly blew a gasket at their mother's teasing, he just hoped that nothing ruined the little family moment.

Speak of the devil, Fugaku walked in and sat down at that moment. Itachi mentally sighed as he thought about his father, he was as big into Uchiha superiority as one could be. One thing that Itachi couldn't stand was how their father would look down on Saki, Fugaku seemed to think that Saki's small size translated to her being weak. Of course Itachi knew that this wasn't true, while Saki wasn't a prodigy like himself, she had the potential to become even stronger than him.

"Saki." Fugaku said with his usual superior tone of voice.

Said girl flinched, "Yes Otou-sama?"

"I was told that the Kokoro boy used your void. It this true?"

"Yes."

Fugaku nodded, "Why did you let him use it? It was my understanding that using someone's void rendered them unconscious."

Saki fidgeted and said, "We needed something to take our sensei by surprise. They were expecting Naruto to use Mana and Inori's void, so we surprised them by using mine."

Fugaku scoffed, "You shouldn't need their help. You should have been able to pass the test on your own. Letting someone use that power on you like it's the only thing you can do, another reason why I shouldn't have let you into the Academy..."

Saki clenched her fists, maybe it was having this new connection with her heart, but she had the urge to tell her father off for the first time in her life, to show that she wasn't a fragile little flower... So you know what?

She did it.

"Well then _Otou-sama_ ," She spat out the word, as everyone turned to her in confusion and surprise, "I apologize for not being able to beat a jounin and a former ANBU by myself. I wonder, did _you_ pass _your_ genin exam by yourself? I think not, now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to you ramble on about things you know nothing about." She then walked to the doorway and turned back to see the stunned look on her father's face, "Go find someone else to put down, because I'm done taking it."

* * *

 _One Month Later._

Naruto and the team were in the Hokage tower as the Damiyo's wife crushed her cat, which they had just retrieved. Saki and Mana took silent pleasure in watching the cat suffer, while Naruto and Inori were indifferent.

Hey, Tora seemed to like them.

Anyway, after she left, Minato asked, "Okay, next mission?"

Yugao spoke up, "Actually, I believe that they're ready for a higher ranked mission Hokage-sama."

Naruto, Mana, Inori, Saki, and strangely Anko, all cheered while Yugao looked for a mission.

At that moment, a small pug appeared through the window and spoke in a deep voice, "Hokage-sama, Kakashi needs help. His team ran into Zabuza Momochi in Nami."

Minato nodded and turned to team 11, "Change of plans, you six will go to Nami no Kuni to assist team 7, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They all said.

"Alright Pakun, lead them to- Where is Pakun?"

Everyone turned to see said pug held in Inori's arm while she pet him, the dog seemed to be enjoying himself, upon noticing their stares, Inori held the dog closer, "He's cute..."

* * *

 _Wave, hours later._

Team 11 had just arrived in Nami, it had been dark for a few hours, and had found themselves at the client's door as Pakun disappeared, leaving a sad Inori. Yugao walked up and knocked on the door, when it opened, it revealed a pretty woman who seemed a bit cautious, "Yes?"

Yugao smiled, "Hello, we're here as the backup for Kakashi and his team."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I didn't expect so many people, please come in." She opened the door for them and they walked to the house, seeing team 7 plus their sensei sitting at a dining table.

Anko dropped down next to the silver haired shinobi and said, "Hey scarecrow, so~ I hear you got your ass kicked."

Kakashi's eye twitched as he said, "Oh perfect, just what the mission needed. Hello Anko..."

Anko chuckled, "What's with the cold attitude buddy?"

Kakashi stared her straight in the eye, "You roofied me and I would up on the roof of the Hokage tower wearing nothing but my mask, a loincloth, and a poncho, with a lipstick message on my chest saying 'Property of the Konoha Women's League'."

Everyone stopped and processed what they had heard. Before Tazuna started laughing his ass off.

When everyone had calmed down, Kakashi explained his encounter with the Demon of the Mist, and after, he revealed that Zabuza was still alive, explaining the significance od the senbon used to 'kill' Zabuza.

Naruto and the others decided to retire to bed, it had been a long day. The girls ignored Menma trying to hit on them, and went up to bed.

Just before Naruto went up, he felt two pairs of eyes on himself and turned to see Nami and Nozomi quickly turn their heads, _"Wonder what that's about..."_

* * *

Naruto was walking through town with Mana and Inori, they were observing the thugs around town while team 7 and Saki were guarding Tazuna, and the sensei were at the house. Naruto looked around and noticed the defeated look on the people's faces and tried to think of a way to cheer them up. Then he noticed how everyone was recognizing Inori and Mana...

He looked at the two girls and saw that they were thinking the same thing as him, so the three walked around town until they saw an old nearly destroyed stage in the center of town.

After scouring the town, they found two working microphones and stereos, after placing the disk with the instrumentals of their songs in it, Inori stood up on the stage.

The music started, and Naruto could see people recognizing it, it all got better when Inori started singing... (EGOIST)

 **Saita~ no no hana yo~**

 **Aa douka~ oshiete okure~**

 **Hito wa naze~ kizutsukeatte~**

 **Arasou no deshou~**

Naruto and Mana watched as people started to crowd around the stage to hear Inori sing, as the song went on, more and more people gathered, even Tazuna, his family, and the rest of the two teams.

Everyone was entranced by Inori's singing, she somehow made the run-down stage seem like a high society ballroom. The song was soft and full of emotion, each note flowing from Inori's mouth like a gentle stream...

Naruto was even able to walk over to Saki and place his elbow on her head, she just kept swaying with the music. Menma just stared and grinned like an idiot.

When the song was over, everyone was sad, until Mana replaced Inori on the stage and took her place at the microphone. (Blue Bird)

 **Habata itara modoranai to itte~**

 **Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora~**

Though the two girl's looks were nearly the same, they had completely different songs, while Inori stayed in one place and let the song flow softly, Mana was singing at the top of her lungs and swaying her body to the music.

Everyone watching nearly had a heart attack at seeing the two famous idols performing live in Nami, especially during such hard times...

Once the songs were over, people came up to Inori and Mana to thank them for their performances, the two girls were more than happy to sing, not only did they love it, but it felt nice to give the people of Nami a small bit of cheering up.

While the girls were talking to people, Naruto took out a piece of paper and a pencil, he looked at the lines on it and thought over his little secret project. He thought for a few minutes and started writing ideas down, erasing, writing again, and erasing again. He sighed and put the project away, he sensed someone coming up beside him and turned to find... Nami Namikaze.

She seemed shy or, cautious, "I apologize if I was bothering you... I just wondered what you were working on..."

Naruto debated on talking to her, on one hand, she had completely forgotten him and had been a horrible sister. On the other hand, she was a kid, she didn't know what the repercussions of her actions would be.

After a few seconds, Naruto said, "Nothing, just a little project."

"Ah..." They spent the next few seconds in awkward silence before Naruto said, "Well, I think I'll head back to the house..."

Nami's head perked up, "I'll join you!"

"Alright..."

The two walked in silence, Naruto could tell that Nami wanted to say something, but it seemed that she didn't know what to say. The two had arrived at Tazuna's house and walked in to find that none was there yet.

Naruto turned to Nami and said, "Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"A-actually I think I should just-"

"Please Onii-sama..."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his eyes wide. When he was fully facing her, he noticed that her eyes were filled with tears.

"P-please..."

Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch, she joined him and they sat their for a minute before she spoke, "I'm sorry..."

"Is that all you have to say after all these years?"

She started to sob, "It's all I can think of, I have no idea how we forgot about you, and I know that there are no words that I can say to make up for what I did..."

"How did you find out?"

"On the first day of the academy, I knew that there was something familiar about you, but I couldn't place it. Then when we met again after Saki-san was chasing you, that feeling came back full force, so I went home and thought about it. It all came back to me after an old memory surfaced, then I went to check the family scrapbook and remembered everything..."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just Nozomi, but she was too scared to approach you..."

Naruto nodded, he had noticed that Nozomi had been avoiding him since he arrived, "So what now?"

Nami fidgeted and said, "I know that we can't get our old relationship back, and that I have no right to want it back... So whatever you decide, I'll abide by. Whether you want to try and be... something, or if you want nothing to do with me."

Naruto thought for a minute before saying, "I have an idea... But you have to trust me."

She nodded and turned to him, Naruto then placed a hand on the small of her back and held his other hand up, the usual circle of light appeared on her chest. She looked up at him and smiled, Naruto then plunged his hand into her chest, she gasped as Naruto's whole arm was encased in crystal, when he was done, she caught her breath while Naruto examined her void.

It was an armored gauntlet, with a large shoulder pad, white cloth wrapped around the rest of the arm, with only a curved spike appearing from the elbow, and the hand was clawed.

Naruto stared at it for a minute before thinking, _"She's hiding her real self... Why?"_ It was easy for him to sense, plus most of the gauntlet being hidden clued him into that. Shaking the thought away, he felt her heart, he sensed her feelings, pure unadulterated sadness and longing. She was telling the truth, she probably couldn't feel worse about anything.

After realizing this, Naruto placed her void back into her, she got her breath back and waited for him to say something.

Naruto sighed, "I... I suppose that we could start small... But for now, let's just go to sleep."

She nodded with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "I think I should tell you, Nozomi feels as bad as I do..."

Naruto nodded as they both went into their respective rooms.

A few minutes later, Mana and Inori came into the room, Naruto then proceeded to explain his encounter with Nami.

Mana was silent until he finished, "So you're gong to give them a chance?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, they might have forgotten about me, but I sensed that her feelings are genuine. I just... don't want to be cruel to her."

Mana and Inori smiled, Mana took her spot next to him and said, "That's why we love you!"

Inori leaned her head into his chest and said, "I'm tired, Naruto you are my pillow."

Naruto chuckled and lye down, "Well. This is turning out to be an eventful mission..."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End!**_

Well, I hope you guys liked the new chapter.

Tell me what you think of the original voids, I tried not to go too overboard with them.

I hope you guys like the new chapter.

I'm also starting a new story that acedragoon brought up to me, we both had a thought of Naruto Pokemon crossovers, and I'm going to be making one. Thanks again! It's another neglect story, a mix of Pokemon Omega Ruby, Alpha Saphire, and the original Emerald.

So look for it, I'm thinking of calling it... Gemstone Clash, or something similar.

Review Please!


End file.
